The Miracle of Life
by xoSanna-Chanxo
Summary: Okay, so, don't kill me for writing this. It was a kind of dare/contest thing that I was made to write by the people at . Yes, it is a lemon. You shouldn't read it if you are pure of heart/mind or deeply religious. Gale and Prim FTW!


"No!" The words spilled out of her lips, parted slightly open as she stared in horror at the TV screen. Her hand curled to her chest, covering her quivering breasts. Gale stared in amazement as she did this small action, then caught himself and shook his head roughly. He couldn't believe that, with Katniss gone only a week, he had already moved on. And if that weren't bad enough, he had moved on to her sister.

Her _younger _sister, too. Primrose Everdeen was only twelve, still a babe in arms compared to Gale. He was eighteen, almost a legal adult. He may as well have been. This was the last year that he had been eligible for the reaping. Now, safe from this threat, he had to look forward. To working in the mines, to making a living wage for his family. It wasn't much of a life, but it was one that Katniss would never see…

_Katniss_. The name still caused a wave of emotions, rising up inside of him like an untamed monster. He felt a stirring of his heart as he remembered the way her braid swung as she walked, the way she moistened her lips with her tongue before she talked. Katniss, sentenced to die as her own sister watched. As Gale himself watched her sister.

On the small, broken television, Gale could make out Katniss running from the career pack. From beside him, Primrose let out a small shriek, the noise of an injured animal. She began to shake, her small frame quaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was prettier than her sister had ever been. _Still is_, Gale corrected himself. She wasn't dead yet- she had pulled herself up into a tree and, safely distanced from the careers, began to taunt at them. Glimmer, probably the sexiest tribute there, was infuriated. She jumped up and down, her voluminous breasts fighting their way out of her low cut shirt. She attempted to shoot an arrow at Katniss, but missed by a mile. Beside her, Peeta, the infatuated baker's son, was staring up at Katniss with longing plain in his eyes.

Primrose was silent now, her large lips puckered in thought. "Do you… do you suppose…" she broke off, pale face flushing scarlet. "I mean, do you think… that anyone will ever love me that way?"

"That way?" Gale asked, dazed at the sight of his dream girl blushing. "What way?"

"You know," Prim said, even darker now. "The way that Peeta does Katniss."

_That's what she said!_ Gale almost shouted, but contained himself. He couldn't afford to lose her now, now that she was so close to being his. He settled for scooting closer to her, closer, closer…

Prim looked startled at his coming closer, but only for a moment. She turned her head back to face the television, where Katniss had just noticed the Tracker Jacker's nest high above. Cold tears were freely flowing down Primrose's cheeks, reacting to the heated blood that lay beneath. Gale could almost see steam rising where the two had met. He licked his lips and tried, without much success, to contain the massive erection that this combination had brought on. Keeping one hand over his capacious manhood, he slid the few inches left and came to rest right next to Primrose.

She was full out crying now, making quiet sobs that seemed to echo around Gale's mind. He took one of her hands and began to trace on it lightly. "Don't cry," he murmured. "Don't cry." But this wasn't working, only made her cry harder. She buried her face in his chest and broke down. His ample penis throbbed with sexual tension and, impulsively, he pulled her back up and kissed her. Right on the lips.

She threw her head back, big, blue, doe eyes wide with confusion. Her hair, wild and wet from tears, hung in dampened waves over her breasts. Slowly and deliberately, Gale parted the hair and leaned forward. He slowly caressed each one, enjoying their firm yet supple feel. She stiffened, started back, but Gale was in too far. He reeled her in closer and tugged at her shirt, sending it flying. She sat there in nothing but a skirt, knee socks, and what must have been an old bra of her mother's. It was far too lacey and black to have belonged to Katniss, but Gale didn't mind. He leaned back, reclining, Primrose in his arms like a doll. She struggled at first, attempting to pull away, but Gale's mind was set. He gripped her tightly, slowly kissing the outer edge of her ear. He lowered and lowered until he found the back of her bra, and unhooked it in one gentle motion. He motioned to her to unzip his pants, which she did, not without some revulsion.

His manhood was as hard as a stone and as pointy as a dagger as Gale slowly removed Prim's skirt. They fell back onto the floor, panting with exertion and pleasure. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more. Gale's lips were sore and tingling as he explored, deeper and deeper. Then it was Primrose's turn. By the end of the night, both were laughing like hyenas, punch drunk with the miracle of life.

Fin.


End file.
